hukuman terindah
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 2 update, hukuman dari Zoro? tapi membuat Robin senang, #yang jelas ZoRob rated M dibuat khusus untuk yang req, LET'S READ!
1. Chapter 1

**^^HUKUMAN TERINDAH^^**

**cast : ZoRob (ZORO X ROBIN)**

**rated : M**

**-JANGAN PERNAH BACA FICT INI SAAT ANDA SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN PUASA-**

**Maaf klo kurang hot #plakk…**

**Genre : Romance *maybe**

**"cerita ini hanya fiktif belakang, so jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"**

**-maaf jika banyak TYPO, bahasa yang tak tertata, salah kata, dan kekurangan lainnya:D-**

**~untuk anak bawah umur dilarang baca, agar mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan~**

**LETS READ !**

'Tik...tik...tik'

'Hanya bunyi rintikan hujan yang kudengar, ini benar-benar menyebalkan' batin Zoro bosan.

Memang sekarang seluruh anggota kru jerami tidak ada dikapal mereka, karena rusaknya mesin utama kapal tersebut.

Mereka kini sedang menginap dihotel Blue's Core, hotel terkenal di wilayah Winter Slum.

"Akh bosannya, Vivi ayo kita shoping yuk," ajak Nami.

"Ayo, Robin kau mau ikut," tanya Vivi.

"Aku gak, sorry ada banyak buku yang belum gue baca," jawab Robin.

"Ayolah Robin, kita jalan-jalan," ajak Nami memaksa.

"Maaf nyonya navigator, masih banyak buku yang belum kubaca nih" keluh Robin.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya, hati-hati," seru Nami ngeloyor pergi.

'Maksudnya, bukannya terbalik,' batin Robin heran.

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Robin POV**

'Sebetulnya, Aku tak ikut pergi karena... tadi kumenemukan buku-buku dari kamar Zoro, yah sudah ku ambil saja. Aku ingin tahu apa yang Tuan Pendekar ini baca, sampai-sampai disebunyikan' batinku jujur.

'fufufu' ku tertawa kecil menyadari keanehan Zoro yang selalu menyimpan bukunya diatas ranjang, bahkan ini ranjang kamar hotel, kenapa ia membawa buku tersebut, ANEH.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku, dengan iringan detakan kaki dan perasaan tak menentu ingin segera melihat buku yang selalu Zoro sembunyikan dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Sesampainya dikamar, kulangsungkan pada tujuan utama, tak lupa kukunci kamar agar tak ada yang memergokiku saat ini.

'Apa yang ia sembunyikan, sampai dibungkus tebal seperti ini,' batinku sambil membuka isi kotak yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

10 detik ...

20 detik ...

30 detik ...

"APAAA, Dia menyimpan buku porno," teriakku kaget.

'Tok...tok...tok'

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Robin," terdengar suara Usop dari belakang pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa," teriakku tanpa membuka pintu.

"Semuanya mau pergi untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk nanti kita berlayar, kecuali Zoro, kau mau ikut tidak," tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku disini saja, aku mengantuk," jawabku kembali berbohong.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu," terdengar suara Choper.

"Hati-hati," jawabku singkat.

Kulanjutkan ke acara baca kembali.

Tak perlu lama aku kembali benar-benar kaget, bahkan lebih terkaget dari tadi.

Karena apa? Karena sekarang aku melihat secarik foto yang terselip disela-sela majalah dewasa ini.

Yang membuatku terbelalak kaget bukan karena fotonya, melainkan orang yang kulihat didalam foto ini.

'Zoro, foto bugil,' batinku tak menentu.

Difoto ini Zoro bugil, dengan badan sixpacknya, ku hanya bisa melihat dengan shock bercampur nafsu.

Tak tau harus berkata apa, tapi aku sudah benar-benar nafsu tingkat akut memandangi alat kelamin Zoro yang bertengger manis nan menggiurkan itu.

Kupegang milikku yang sedari tadi gerak tak karuan.

'OH~ Tuhan, melihat orang yang kusuka senyum padaku pun, membuatku bahagia, apalagi ini... Aku melihatnya tanpa tertutup apapun' batinku bahagia.

'Kuharap dia bisa bisa menjadi milikku' ide gila terbesit diotakku.

**Robin End POV**

**-skip time-**

**Zoro POV**

Kurebahkan diri dikamar ini, ditemani jendela yang mengarah kelaut, angin semilir menerpakku, ketenangan tanpa gangguan, Komplitlah sudah acara malas-malasan ini.

Hari mulai gelap, tapi para awak kapal belum pulang,

'dimana mereka,' tanyaku.

Ini pertama kalinya ku merasa kesepiaan.

'malas, mandi saja akh' batinku benar-benar bosan.

Kugerakan kaki-kaki yang kokoh ini menuju kamar mandi.

'byurrrr'

beberapa menit kemudian ...

'KREK' terdengar pintu kamar Zoro terbuka.

"HEI, SIAPA ITU," tanyaku yang sedang asyik mandi.

Hening tak ada jawaban.

"HEI, SIAPA ITU," tanyaku mulai kesal.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kulangsung buka pintu kamar mandi, dan ...

"ROBIN," ketusku.

"ARGHHH, Zoro pakai bajumu," teriaknya.

**Zoro End POV**

**~flashback~**

Robin berniat mengebalikan buku tepatnya majalah dewasa yang ia ambil dikamar Zoro.

"Apa Zoro ada," bisik Robin seraya didepan kamar Zoro.

"mungkin gak ada," Robin meyakinkan diri sendiri.

'KREK' suara pintu terbuka.

"tak ada org disini, bagus," seru Robin seraya masuk.

Segera Robin mengangkat ranjang, untuk memasukan buku bawaanya.

"HEI, SIAPA ITU," tanya Zoro didalam kamar mandi.

'Akh... Sial' batin Robin.

"HEI, SIAPA ITU," tanya Zoro kembali.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi' batin Robin terburu-buru. Tapi ...

"ROBIN," ketus Zoro.

'Sial' batin Robin sambil menengok.

"ARGHHH, Zoro pakai bajumu," teriak Robin.

**~end flashback~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," tanya Zoro sambil menutup alat kelaminnya.

"Maaf...maaf, gak sengaja," jawab Robin sambil menutup mata.

Zoro melirik ke arah ranjangnya, dia melihat sprei ranjangnya tak rapi seperti sebelumnya.

'Bocah nakal, sudah liat data pribadiku,' batin Zoro.

Ide gila pun terbesat dipikiran Zoro.

"Hei, jangan diam, pake handukmu," perintah Robin.

"Ok, ini sudah," jawab Zoro bohong.

Robin pun membalikan badannya, dan ...

'CUPH' Zoro mencium Robin.

Robin hanya terdiam, karena saat ini Zoro sedang memeluk erat Robin.

'Apa aku bermimpi, bisa merasakan sensasi mulut Zoro,' batin Robin.

"Ini hukuman untukmu," seru Zoro menggoda setelah melepas cumbuannya.

"Em...mang a...pa salah...ku," tanya Robin kaku.

"Salahmu ?..." Zoro menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Hening, ZoRob saling memandang.

"Salahmu, Kau terlalu cantik dan kau datang disaat aku butuh kehangatan, mau tak mau... kau harus merasakannya," lanjut Zoro sesudah memberikan senyumannya.

Robin cengo mendengar perkataan Zoro.

Dibawah alat kelamin Zoro mengeras tak nentu, Robin yang dipeluk hanya bisa merasakannya.

'Apa... dia mengajakku melakukan itu' batin Robin bahagia.

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"O...ok...ok, maaf dah seenaknya," ucap Robin.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Zoro pun tersenyum evil menatap Robin, dan ...

'CUPH' kembali Zoro mencium Robin.

Berbeda dari yang tadi, disini Robin pun ikut beradu.

'Hhm,' desahan Robin disela ciuman mereka.

Mendengar itu Zoro makin memperkuat cumbuannya.

"Hhm...eh, ehm ah," desahan Robin menjadi.

Sesekali Zoro mengigit mulut Robin, agar ia bisa mengabsen untuk say Hi(?) pada rendetan gigi putih milik Robin.

Robin hanya menikmatinya dengan senang hati.

Tak puas dengan mengabsen semua isi mulu Robin, Zoro pun melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menelusuri ke arah dagu lancip Robin.

"Hhm, tak kuat ya," goda Robin.

"Kau merendahkanku ya," jawab Zoro disela menjilati dagu tegas milik Robin.

"fufufu," tawa Robin.

"Itu baru pemanasan," jawab Zoro singkat.

Saat ini Zoro tengah asyik menjilati dagu tegas kepunyaan Robin,

Tak puas hanya dagu, Zoro pun mulai menuju leher lembut Robin.

Dikecupnya leher Robin, tak lupa memberikan kissmark yang menandakan Robin telah dimiliki.

"Ehm...eh, Zoro~ su...sudah," Robin mendesah.

Bukannya berhenti, tapi Zoro makin horny tak karuan mendengar desahan Robin.

Dengan cepat tangan Zoro menelusuri dada Robin.

"Ingat, ini baru pemanasan," goda Zoro.

"Eh...ZORO, terus ah~" Robin horny.

Tanpa pinta, Robin pun membuka baju dengan cepat, dan berhasil membuat kelamin Zoro berdiri hebat.

Saat ini Robin setengah bugil, hanya dadanya saja yang ia perlihatkan.

"Imut, juga," goda Zoro sambil menjilati puting payudara Robin yang sedang mengeras, tak lupa tangannya menggenggam payudara sebelahnya.

"Ah...Zoro~ sudah...ah," Robin mendesah tak karuan.

Hanya senyumlah yang bisa Zoro berikan.

Kepala Alat kelamin Zoro sudah memerah, membesar, dan mengeras, tanda nafsunya menjadi-jadi.

Dengan sekali tarik, Zoro melepaskan celana Robin, dan berhasil menampakan kepunyaan Robin yang menurut Zoro unyu itu.

"Lah, ko maen sembunyi, sini appa datang," goda Zoro mencolek alat kelamin Robin.

"Ih, kau ini," ketus Robin.

'CUPH,' cumbu Zoro dengan cepat pada kelamin Robin.

"Udah siapkan," tanya Zoro sambil mengelus nakal alat kelamin Robin.

"Ehm... Sudah~ ah Zoro," pinta Robin nafsu, tepatnya mau tapi malu.

Ide nakal terbesit dipikiran Zoro.

Dengan gegas Zoro menghentikan adegan mengelus sayangnya, dan ia pun duduk diranjang.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti," spontan Robin yang tidak mau nafsunya berhenti disini.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah," seru Zoro sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Aduh bodoh, kenapa tadi aku suruh dia berhenti,' batin Robin kecewa.

"Kenapa, mau lagi," tanya Zoro menggoda.

"Eng... iy... ya" jawab Robin sambil menunduk malu.

'Kena kau,' batin Zoro senang.

"Paksa aku untuk melakukannya lagi," Zoro cari alasan.

"Ke... nap... pa, emangnya~" tanya Robin heran.

"Ayo, tinggal kau yang harus menggodaku," ucap Zoro sinis.

'Kau pikir aku tak bisa,' batin Robin.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Robin langsung mengambil kursi kayu untuk duduk, dan ...

Sekarang Robin sedang duduk sambil meregangkan kakinya.

Zoro makin bernafsu melihatnya.

'Kena kau,' batin Robin bahagia.

Tak mau kesempatannya dilewat, Robin pun segera melayangkan pose hotnya.

Sekarang Robin meregangkan kakinya makin renggang, dan berhasil menampakan Robin cilik (alat kelamin Robin) tersenyum dibawah.

Sontak Zoro yang melihat itu langsung nafsu tingkat akut.

Zoro pun mendekat dan...

'CUPH' dia kembali mencium Robin, tak lupa tangannya grepe-grepe Robin cilik.

Dimasukannya satu jari kedalam Robin kecil, dipompanya dengan slow motion.

'Ehm... Kurang~ ih,' desah Robin, yang berhasil membuat Zoro cilik (alat kelaminnya) berdiri makin tegak.

Sontak Zoro pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mau dimasukin sekarang," tanya Zoro sambil menunjukan miliknya.

"Mwo, lebih besar dari yang difoto"

**-TBC-**

**Maaf kalau kurang kerasa (?)**

**yang jelasn minta REVIEW ya ...**

**Coz, lagi puasa*alasan…**

**buat silent reder segeralah bertaubat... **

**setidaknya bisa memberi saya senyuman untuk menyemakati.**

**klo bisa login juga, biar reviewnya bisa dibalas**

**Baca fict ane lainnya ya #promosi  
untuk rated M ada juga ZoNam**

**Baca ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^HUKUMAN TERINDAH chap 2^^**

**cast : ZoRob (ZORO X ROBIN)**

**rated : M**

**-JANGAN PERNAH BACA FICT INI SAAT ANDA SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN PUASA-**

**Maaf klo kurang hot #plakk…**

**WARNING : BANYAK TYPO**

Hanya anggukan yang Robin tunjukan, pertanda meng-iya-kan apa yang ditanyakan Zoro.

Zoro tersenyum mesum, mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya untuk mencairkan semua wanita yang ia biasa tampilkan.

Namun berbeda dengan sekarang, senyumannnya hanya ditunjukan 'spesial' untuk Robin.

Perlahan Zoro masukan miliknya yang besar itu kedalam milik Robin yang bertengger manis saat ini.

'Ehm...' ketus Robin saat dimasuki milik Zoro.

"Sakit, akan kucoba lebih pelan," tanya dan ungkap Zoro.

Hanya senyuman yang Robin tunjukan, menampakan kecantikannya.

Melihat itu, makin nafsu saja Zoro.

Menegangnya miliknya itu, memperbesar kepala Zoro cilik, makin mempelebar Robin cilik yang baru pertama kali melakukan ini.

Dielusnya milik Robin yang sedang sakit menegang karena Zoro kecil yang makin horny(?).

Robin mengeryit geli dan agak sakit mendapatkan perlakuan Zoro saat ini.

Namun Robin berpikir 'Kalau tidak sekarang, mau kapan lagi'.

Perlahan Zoro memasukan miliknya, sukses sekarang setengah miliknya tertanam di milik Robin yang imut itu.

'Ehm~' seru Robin penuh penekanan, menandakan kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Dapat dilihat posisi Robin terbaring ngakang menampakan seluruh tubuh Robin yang memiliki tubuh 'Sexy Skin' , hal ini membuat Zoro tak dapat membendung hawa nafsunya.

Perlahan-lahan Zoro mulai menggerakan miliknya kedalam keluar dengan ritme sedang yang ia lakukan, mengingat Robin yang belum terbiasa melakukan ini semua.

'Ehm~ ih... Ah~' keluar desahan Robin.

Mendengar itu Zoro pun segera melayangkan ciuman nafsu tepat dimulut Robin.

Digigitnya lembut bagian mulut Robin, dihisap, dikecup, tanpa lelah tak lupa dengan adegan 'in' dan 'out' miliknya ditempat Robin.

'CUPH... CUPH... Ah~ ahh,' desahan mulai mengiringi kegiatan ZoRob saat ini.

Digenggamnya dada Robin yang empuk bin sekseh, dan besar itu.

Diputarnya menggunakan tangannya saat ini, membuat Rotasi pada salah satu bagian sensitif Robin tersebut.

Makin lama, makin menjadi ritme permainan Zoro.

'PLUCK...PLUCK' bunyi hentakan paha Zoro yang beradu dengan paha Robin.

Tak lupa sesekali bunyi kecupan, dan desahan terdengar mengiringi permainan ini.

Zoro membuat kissmark dileher Robin, menandakan kepemilikannya.

Sesekali ia pun mengulum dada Robin.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

'EH~ ce...pat~' desah Robin hampir klimaks.

Zoro hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ditampankannya seringaian penuh nafsu dan menggoda alanya.

Dengan nikmat pun Zoro membalas keinginan Robin.

"Jika kau yang minta, swetty," balas Zoro mengimutkan ungkapannya.

Dipercepat ritme permainannya,

'PLUCK'

'PLUCK'

'PLUCK'

makin cepat terdengar suara peraduan paha keduanya.

Diperdalamnya tusukan, demi tusukan yang Zoro lakukan.

Memasukan seluruh punyanya kedalam milik Robin, itulah yang sedang Zoro lakukan saat ini.

'EHM~'

'Iuw... Ah ~'

teriakan desahan desahan keluar dari mereka berdua, saling mengisi dan mengiringi permainan mereka saat ini.

Makin lebar milik Robin terlihat saat ini oleh Zoro. Menampakan keimutan milik Robin.

Melihat itu Zoro makin memperdalam tusukannya.

"Yah, it... u~, Zoro ah~" desahan Robin ketika Zoro menusuk tepat, dibagian sensitifnya.

Mendengar perintah ratunya, Zoro pun makin mempercepat tusukan miliknya ditepat tempat sensitif milik Robin.

"Ah~, eh~ , ahhh" Robin menjadi.

'PLUCK...PLUCK...BLUSH...KRET..PUCK...PLUCK' suara aduan milik ZoRob bersamaan.

5 detik, 'Arghhh~' desahan Robin.

10 detik, 'Eihhh, ahh~' Robin hampir klimaks

15 detik, 'Argh, yes' desahan bass Zoro.

20 detik, 'Eih~ , arhhh~' Robin klimaks memenuhi alat kelaminya.

25 detik, 'fuck yeah, ehh~' Zoro makin memperdalam tusukannya seraya hampir klimaks.

Robin hanya menikmati dengan sepenuh hati, merasakan kenikmatan dari Zoro saat ini.

Sudah merasa hampir klimaks, Zoro mulah mengeluarkan miliknya, dan ...

'ARGHHHH' suara Zoro saat menuju klimaks.

Memuncratkan cairan putih dibadan eksotis milik Robin.

Sekarang, cairan itu memenuhi tubuh mulus Robin.

Robin hanya tesenyum, tanda puas dengan perlakuan Zoro.

Mereka pun terebah dikasur berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Luffy dan yang lainnya akan pulang sebentar lagi, jadi sampai disini dulu ya. Mungkin besok kalau kau mau boleh," jelas Zoro mengelus-elus milik Robin saat ini.

"Ya, aku mandi duluan ya," Robin mencoba berdiri menghampiri kamar mandi.

"Berdua saja," ide nakal Zoro, "Biar cepat," lanjut Zoro.

Hanya anggukan dan senyuman manis yang Robin tunjukan, menambah kesan cantik dan imut dimata Zoro.

'Ronde berikutnya, dimulai.' batin Zoro puas.

Dengan penuh hasrat(?), ZoRob berjalan luntang-lanting ke arah kamar mandi, karena sudah lemas melakukan adegan yang baru 'pertama kali' mereka perbuat, dan 'mana mungkin' jadi yang terakhir.

** Kamar mandi**

Mereka berdua memasuki tempat khusus mandi di kamar mandi tersebut.

Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak terlalu kecil juga, namun dipastikan mereka berdua dapat masuk bersama.

Mereka memasuki kamar mandi bersamaan.

Terlihat jelas saat ini Zoro sedang mencium lembut mulut Robin, mengingat ruangan tersebut tembus pandang.

'Ehm~, ih...' desah Robin yang mendapati perlakuan dari Zoro saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Mengingat manusia hakikatnya butuh nafas, Robin pun segera menghentikannya dan mulai mengajak Zoro untuk mandi.

Zoro hanya dapat tersenyum, dan menganguk setuju.

'BYURR' suara air mengalir membasahi kedua badan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka membersihkan satu sama lain, mengelus lembut lekukan satu sama lain.

Dengan jail Zoro menjatuhkan sabun yang digunakan Robin untuk membersihkan badannya.

Dengan terpaksa Robin pun nungging untuk mengambilnya, sekarang pantatnya tepat sejajar dengan milik Zoro.

Tak menyia-nyiakan itu, Zoro pun segera menancapkan miliknya kembali, meskipun beda lubang.

'Eih~' dehem Robin seraya dimasuki.

Dengan perlahan Zoro mempompa miliknya, berniat membiasakan milik Robin untuk terbiasa dengan pompaannya.

Tak mau dianggap lemah, Robin pun mengambik alih permaiman.

Dengan menyuruh Zoro untuk duduk santai.

Zoro hanya menurut dengan apa yang Robin lakukan saat ini.

Tak lama berselang, Robin pun segera memasukan kembali milik Zoro pada pantatnya.

Setelah masuk, dipompanya kembali dengan ritme yang agak cepat.

'PLACKK'

'PLUM'

suara pantat dan paha Zoro yang bersentuhan dan tak lupa diiringi guyuran air yang jatuh, tepat di atas mereka, yang membuat permainan mereka lebih "basah".

Beberapa menit kemudian.

'Argh~'.

'Ehmmhm~'.

'Yuph~ ah, eh~'.

Desahan-desahan mulai terdengar seraya mencoba mendominasi permainan dan suara air yang mengalir ke tubuh tanpa helaian di tubuh Zoro dan Robin.

Tak lelah Robin jingkrak atas bawah, untuk memuaskan Zoro dan dirinya.

Diputarnya milik Zoro dipantatnya yang berhasil membuat Zoro nafsu geli.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan, Zoro pun mengecup punggung Robin manja.

Menetralkan rasa dingin dengan sentuhan tangannya.

15 menit kemudian,

'Ah... Ah... Ah,' Robin mulai akan klimaks.

Mendengar itu, Zoro langsung memeluk tubuh Robin erat, dibantunya untuk menggerakan badan Robin ke atas ke bawah.

'Ahhh... Ehhm~, yup Zor~o' suara Robin saat kembali klimaks.

Ritme permainan pun mulai cepat.

'PLUCK'.

'CRET'.

'PLUCK'.

'AIGH...YES~, SHIT' teriak Zoro saat klimaks.

Dengan lemas mereka pun segera menyelesaikan tujuan utama mereka (mandi), tak lupa selingan kecupan mereka lakukan, namun mengingat mungkin sekarang kru Mugiwara sedang diperjalanan pulang, Zoro dan Robin pun tidak melanjutkan kembali ke ronde selanjutnya.

**-FINE END-**

**akhirnya bisa ngelanjut fict rated M ini #loncat-loncat kaya monyet.**

**Ngelanjut disela-sela puasa dan padatnya waktu, akhirnya beres...**

**Maaf bila kurang kerasa dan hot, serta alur terlalu aneh, dll.**

**Coz lagi belajar #alasan..**

**Maaf jika updatenya terlalu lama.**

**Untuk saran atau lainnya, silahkan kirim lewat REVIEW !**


End file.
